narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kori Kurai Mabushita
|species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=O |birthdate=January 15 |deceased state=Deceased |age-part2=30 |height-part2=160cm |weight-part2=47kg |classification=S-rank, Missing-nin, Sensor Type |nature type=Wind Release, Water Release, Ice Release, Dark Release, Fire Release |Kekkei Genkai=Ice Release, Dark Release, |ninja registration=33-854 |academy age=7 |chunin age=8 |affiliations=Sunagakure, Akatsuki |teams=Suna Sensor Team, Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon, |partners=Sasori, Orochimaru, Deidara, Tobi |shippuden=No }} Kori Kurai Mabushita (まぶしたコリクライ, Mabushita Kori Kurai) was an S-Rank Missing-nin Kunoichi from Sunagakure and a member of Akatsuki, where she was partnered with Sasori and Orochimaru and later, Deidara and Tobi. Backgruound She became an orphan when a mysterious fire killed all his family, was a baby and managed to escape thanks to the Dark Release, unwittingly wrapped it in a chakra cloak of darkness and survived, just finished the fire, she was taken to 'hospital in Sunagakure, where they settled for sixteen years, until he became a Chūnin, in the same age group were carried out genetic experiments on her and aquisì the Ice Release, having been born only with the Dark Release. She was placed in a team with two other shinobi of the sand village and together formed the Suna Sensitive Team, but then two years later genetic experiments also died his mates, from the age of sixteen, even though it was part of another team, acted as babysitting his brothers Sabaku he was 17 and became Jōnin and a couple of years later he joined the Akatsuki Personality kori is a person generally cold, uncaring and calculator, although sometimes has great feelings of guilt and worry too much about his teammates and other members of the Organization, with which goes very well, after the death of his Senpai his sense of worry and guilt disappeared, making it as Pain. Annoy or irritate it is an almost impossible thing, we can only Tobi with his speeches pathetic. Smiles a few times. Appearance She has green eyes and long black hair, Under the cloak wearing a plain T-shirt short-sleeved blue ash and pants like all other members, wearing the ring slate blue color with the kanji "sky", "void" (空, kū) to the left little finger. Besides that wearing a band extending on the left hand a scroll that actually hiding its weapons. Second Series Kori attacks the Sand Village, along with Sasori and Deidara to capture Gaara and take the power of the Demon Exchange. After sealing the demon, he faces Naruto and Kakashi along with Deidara to get the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox, but after a while it goes away leaving Deidara alone. Deidara later rescued along with Zetsu and Tobi, just at that moment came time to familiarize the death of his Senpai, and from there began his change of character. After Deidara recovered the use of both arms thanks to the techniques of curative Kakuzu, together with Tobi, capture enza much effort Sanbi. Pursued to the death of Deidara, Kori kills himself during a fight against Temari, spoke of the past when, even before Baki, it taught to Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, he realized that those memories were important and deserved the death penalty for what he had done during the years in which she had become treacherous and, using the Blades of Luna, killed himself. Fourth Great Ninja War Kori is resurrected during the fourth great ninja war through the Impure Resurrection Technique Kabuto Yakushi. Is summoned again by Kabuto at the fourth ninja war and included in the team of ambushes and diversions along with Sasori, Deidara, Shin and Chukichi. At this juncture, the group bombed the first team to which he belonged Anko Mitarashi and then she gets in the team raid controlled by Kankuro. During combat, however, is attacked first by Sai and further blocked to ground via a technique of the earth. She manages to free himself from Edo Tensei by a seal hidden behind the neck and sides with Naruto and the others. Finishing to accompany him everywhere with the novecode. At the end of the Great War ninja free his soul and disappears. Abilities Kori almost always fights using his innate abilities, mainly the art of ice or wind. It 'a great expert of naginata-do, also called naginatajutsu, it uses a naginata. The weapon was locked in a parchment that Kori is screwed on hand as a bracelet, where every time he does appear and disappear. In addition to the Naginata, hidden in the parchment also two small fans blacks and sand required for the "clone of sand." It also uses the art of ice to create a sheet of ice on which flies, commands it with telekinesis by moving your right hand to change direction.